


兔子洞1-PTSD-呼啸进行曲

by Waltzzz



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waltzzz/pseuds/Waltzzz
Summary: lofter备份，我假定的藤丸立香在第一次人理烧却后逃离、身陷困境、反击的故事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lofter备份，我假定的藤丸立香在第一次人理烧却后逃离、身陷困境、反击的故事

兔子洞1-PTSD-呼啸进行曲

a, a:hover, .day{color:#828d95;}  
.sidelist{min-width:535px;}  
.sidelist li a, .tag a, .active{background-color:#828d95;}  
.day{ border-color:#828d95;}  
.text blockquote{ border-left-color:#828d95;}  
body{background-color:#dfdfe1;}  
#morecontent_frame{margin-top:30px;}  
body{background-image:url(//imglf3.nosdn0.126.net/img/1553236065974180.png);}  
body{background-attachment:fixed;}  
.notes .action{width:500px;}  
#comment_frame{width:530px;}  
.video object,.video embed{width:530px;height:441px;}

  
[__](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/)  


#  [呼啸进行曲](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/)

北极圈咸鱼，激情产出选手，有灵感一日几k，无灵感大脑空白（我菜得理直气壮. jpg

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/beifengjinxingqu)
  * [归档](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/rss)



[24](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12bd42c50)

[10](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12bd42c50)

##  [兔子洞1-PTSD](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12bd42c50)

##预警

#预计是系列小短篇

#藤丸立香的奇妙（并不）冒险，假想时间神殿终战后平行世界发展

#大部分掺杂作者主观糟糕想法，OOC确定

  


PTSD

“我总觉得我可有可无。”

有一天，藤丸立香突然对身边的恶魔这样说道，恶魔嘻嘻笑出声。

“说什么呢，您作为人类最后的御主当然是必不可少的，无比重要的啊，”恶魔声情并茂，和他蛊惑他的主人浮士德一样真诚恳切。

“若是其他的人其他的从者必定如此回答，但是我的同党啊，我的主人啊，因为是你，我便浪费我无关紧要的诚实告诉您。”

“只有人类最后的御主是必不可少的。”

本性愉悦的恶魔升腾在半空中绕了半圈，化成耳边的窃窃私语消失不见。

藤丸立香觉得自己一直是被推着走的，所有的剧情看似给了选项，却全都是不得不和不上不行，一切都那么刚好和恰到好处的留出唯一的空格，正正好好由藤丸立香来填充完整。

由于初期危机的沉溺感，藤丸立香并没有察觉到，就好像只是因为当前拥有着生命，就把活下去当成理所当然一样，可是并不是这样的，活下去并不是理所当然的，从来没有人保证过，人生的说明书里从来都没有安全存活期限，人随时都有可能活完了最后一秒，转眼就像阳光下的浮尘不知所踪。藤丸立香理所当然完成这一切，可是并不是。

  


从时间神殿回来的时候，藤丸立香第一次感觉不到自己的存在，被动的接受着其他人劫后余生的恭喜和赞扬，并没有死里逃生的大喜，没有痛失战友的大悲，藤丸立香觉得自己被麻木感捆了个结实，抬起手敲了敲脑袋，感知不到疼痛，体会不到情绪，敲响的声音空空的穿过头骨，震动的鼓膜告诉藤丸自己已经开机的事实，神经却按兵不动，不肯回复哪怕一个电信号来激活系统。

  


藤丸立香于是窝在房间整三天，没有睡，就裹着被子，装成粽子看着天花板思考人生。

我是谁？人类最后的御主。

为什么是我？因为正好是我。

如果不是我呢？

如果不是我呢？

可以不是我吗？

不是我会如何？

人类最后的御主依然会和少女结缘，因为让她感到亲切的是普通人的感觉，并不是我。

人类最后的御主依然会握住少女的手，契约仍然会缔结，仍然会踏上战场。

人类最后的御主依然会和诸多英灵相识相知并肩作战，平定特异点。

人类最后的御主依然会站在时间神殿，直面魔王，接受最后的指令，通往胜利。

因为人类最后的御主是唯一的选择。

但我不是。

藤丸立香还记得时间神殿里盖提亚真正成为人王的短暂一瞬，那个原本凭依在所罗门王身上的魔物，就像文字游戏里选择了所罗门王这个角色，看所罗门王所看之物，听所罗门王所闻之声，思所罗门王所想之事，但是所有的选项最终还是所罗门王的选择。由于在所罗门王壳子里于是被虚假的认识所迷惑，但盖提亚最后到底脑筋转过来了，他不是所罗门王。

藤丸立香突然有那么一丁点和盖提亚的同感，甚至想盖提亚落地跟他一起看星星看月亮从人的生存与毁灭讨论到人生虚无。

藤丸立香感觉自己就是套在人类御主壳子里的盖提亚，只不过自己更安分，认认真真顺着台阶下，不搞事，不出幺蛾子，做该做的选择，达成该到的结局。可是藤丸立香越来越觉得自己的存在开始和人类最后御主的存在剥离开。当从者赞叹人类最后的御主果然有着相匹配的品质和坚韧时，当敌人叫嚣着挑战人类最后的御主时，当人格魅力满点的boss在回英灵座怀着敬佩放狠话时，藤丸立香感觉自己就像一个路过的围观群众，在一旁看着人类最后的御主，然后自己也觉得世界是得这么个人来拯救。

  


可是人类最后的御主也许并不一定非藤丸立香不可，也许当时在灵子转移室被冷冻的某个人在平行世界里就是另一位人类最后御主，而在那个世界里藤丸立香也许沉睡在冷冻仓里，醒来之后天翻地覆，世界已经被搅了个底掉，人类当时仅存的御主创下了奇迹，藤丸立香也许会在那里好奇是怎样的人，发散思维想象最终战的壮观惨烈。

世界终将且必将被拯救，只不过这一个回合的操作者是自己，藤丸立香这么想着，如果不是我的话，如果人类最后的御主是另一个人的话，那个人的操作也许会比自己更好，脸比自己白，也许有的人不会死去，有的苦难不必发生，也许结局会有一点不同，这种可能性像毒药一样，慢慢渗进骨头里。

  


藤丸立香结束了三天的闭门修行，当其他人关切的询问时，一边拍着头一边笑着说昏天黑地的睡了三天，感觉错过了一个亿。大家都放心的笑了起来，可是藤丸立香却觉得笑声和说话声都被人类最后的御主这个壳子吸收了，反射了，自己什么都听不到，于是合乎常理的回复了微笑，就像对着空气打招呼一样。

  


藤丸立香也想过找人咨询一下，别的不说，人生导师迦勒底还是不缺的，可是最后还是退缩了。

“因为觉得声音什么都抵达不了我所在的地方，”藤丸立香说，像个没油的机器人一样转了一圈眼珠，盯着掺杂着恶魔窃窃私语的稠密黑暗。

“让我离开。”

“让我溺死在空气中，让我溶解在光线里。”

“让我腐朽在泥土和沙砾里，让我听虫蚁啃食身体的声音。”

“让我触碰哪怕一秒的真实吧。”

藤丸立香感觉到恶魔的手指如同飞虫一样细长战栗的触感，一点点将自己的灵魂从皮囊中剥离出来，意识逐渐溶解。

无用的神明啊，恶魔终于听从了我的祈祷。

  


  
[● FGO](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/tag/FGO)[● 藤丸立香](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/tag/%E8%97%A4%E4%B8%B8%E7%AB%8B%E9%A6%99)  


[热度(13)](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12bd42c50)

  


### 评论

### 热度(13)

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. [](https://atea38.lofter.com/) [飞放的茶](https://atea38.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://bofengjiaren.lofter.com/) [藤丸嘉人](https://bofengjiaren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://sdl-layout.lofter.com/) [苏打水与石榴汁](https://sdl-layout.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://jiujing952.lofter.com/) [漆黑的酒井](https://jiujing952.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://jiujing952.lofter.com/) [漆黑的酒井](https://jiujing952.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://ling-zi-a.lofter.com/) [令子啊(我去学习了)](https://ling-zi-a.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://ling-zi-a.lofter.com/) [令子啊(我去学习了)](https://ling-zi-a.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://lanhexiaotianshiwoxuanni.lofter.com/) [蓝河小天使我宣你](https://lanhexiaotianshiwoxuanni.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://ffik23.lofter.com/) [小道子打酱油](https://ffik23.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://wu276130.lofter.com/) [无](https://wu276130.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://luoy9.lofter.com/) [退化中](https://luoy9.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://453977522.lofter.com/) [黎罗](https://453977522.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://silenceforest.lofter.com/) [幽森](https://silenceforest.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[ 上一篇 ](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12bd42c5a)

[ 下一篇 ](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12a251ef6)

  
© [呼啸进行曲](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


$(function(){  
if($('.postwrapper > .block').length <= 0) {  
$('.postwrapper').css('display', 'none');  
}  
$(".active a").each(function(){  
$(this).hover(  
function(){  
$(this).css("cursor","pointer");  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).animate({width:90},400,function(){$(this).children(".title").css("display","block");})},  
function(){  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).children(".title").css("display","none");  
$(this).animate({width:20},400)})  
})  
});

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':2,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp呼啸进行曲'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


	2. 兔子洞2-重生-呼啸进行曲

兔子洞2-重生-呼啸进行曲

a, a:hover, .day{color:#828d95;}  
.sidelist{min-width:535px;}  
.sidelist li a, .tag a, .active{background-color:#828d95;}  
.day{ border-color:#828d95;}  
.text blockquote{ border-left-color:#828d95;}  
body{background-color:#dfdfe1;}  
#morecontent_frame{margin-top:30px;}  
body{background-image:url(//imglf3.nosdn0.126.net/img/1553236065974180.png);}  
body{background-attachment:fixed;}  
.notes .action{width:500px;}  
#comment_frame{width:530px;}  
.video object,.video embed{width:530px;height:441px;}

  
[__](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/)  


#  [呼啸进行曲](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/)

北极圈咸鱼，激情产出选手，有灵感一日几k，无灵感大脑空白（我菜得理直气壮. jpg

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/beifengjinxingqu)
  * [归档](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/rss)



[24](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12bd42c5a)

[10](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12bd42c5a)

##  [兔子洞2-重生](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12bd42c5a)

##预警

#预计是系列小短篇

#藤丸立香的奇妙（并不）冒险，假想时间神殿终战后平行世界发展

#大部分掺杂作者主观糟糕想法，OOC确定

#有咕哒单箭头医生，后期也预计会有描写，不喜勿入

  


重生

  


X月x日晴

今天是个爽朗的晴天。

从迦勒底离开回归普通人的生活已经快半年了，这样平淡的日子就如同流水一样，迅速无声的顺流而下，只有看着手机上离我而去的时间才能感到一丝痕迹。

过去一年多的生活即使是对我而言也依然过于不可思议，波澜壮阔的冒险与拯救，充满泪水与希望的颂歌，是的，也许有些大言不惭，但是我依然相信我，我们曾牺牲的一切可以被写进云游吟唱诗人的大脑里，不过现在早就没有吟唱诗人，而过去的一切虽然值得纪念，但丝毫无法称之为功勋，复杂的政治——令人疲惫并且厌烦，让那一切沉默是更好的选择。

我在最后的那段日子陷入的令人苦恼的精神状态也提醒我实在是不适合再继续留在迦勒底，因此，不被需要的功勋和不能继续的精神成了他们放我一马的通行证，而现在的我对此感到无比庆幸。

那段犹如精神分裂的时光我并不想回顾，他们说情况很严重，但是我拒绝动用那些魔法魔术之类的东西，我受够了，我是一个普通的人类，那么就用人类的方式愈合伤口。

那天也是个晴天，稀松平常的一天，办理离职，然后打车离开，我轻松得像片随风飘走的羽毛，在平淡的一天结束一切再开启一切，我想这个结局还不赖。

X月x日 晴

我已经记不清这是第几个没有雪山包围的晴天了，但是我精神受到的冲击让我回到了那个山顶的建筑前，寂静和雪地刺眼的反光像是要把人灼烧致死，我看到了那个已经不存在于世界上任何层面的人。

很好，现在除了应激精神创伤还要再加上妄想症，我第一想法就是这个。

但是奇迹就那么发生了，那个人活生生的站在我面前，对着甜品店窗口的姑娘笑成一个傻冒，顶着个棉花糖一样的头发，浑身上下散发出奶油烤化掉的甜腻气息，用对神明的毕恭毕敬态度去接一盒马卡龙。

还他妈是用双手。

看来这个混账的世界到底还是有那么一丁点良心在。

我想扑上去，不夸张的说我真的差点就那么做了，可能在抱住那个傻子之后还会给他再赠送几发友情破颜拳。

或者先打完再抱。

但是当他转身向我走来的时候，我看着他那张脸，虽然冒着傻气，但是，天，我觉得我大概第一次在他脸上看到了真正属于普通人的幸福表情。

神明给不了的，圣杯也给不了的，普通人的生活，他终于得到了。

他小心护着马卡龙盒子从我身边挤过去，甚至还抱歉的对我笑了一下，他不记得我，就那么普通的走了过去。

低头的动作，小心过头的缩着身子，我发誓我甚至记得他每一根眼睫毛的弯曲角度，这绝对是他本人，除了他不记得我，大概迦勒底这三个字跟他也没有一个标点符号的关系，在牺牲了一切后他终于得到渴望的普通人生，他应得的，而我立刻就意识到我不应该毁了一切。

可我想追上去，我想拉住他，我想抱一下他，我想告诉他大家有多想他。

我想告诉他我有多想他。

但是我不应该。

也许我可以当个普通但友好的陌生人，用不那么居心叵测的方式接近他，再次走进他的人生，当个普通的朋友，或者熟人也好，偶尔在社交媒体上点个赞，不咸不淡的扯几句天气。

但是我不应该。

我不能。

人群几乎是瞬间就把他从我的视网膜上冲刷干净了，虽然我觉得像生吞了一公斤熟铁渣，但好歹这是个正确的决定。

毕竟反复无常的世界肯施舍这一点善心就够我感恩戴德了，我无法再要求更多。

X月x日 阴

我觉得今天要下雨。

X月x日 雨

好吧，实际上今天才下了雨。

有时候你很难不去想，但是意识到什么是最好的之后，你还是更容易做出一些妥协。

顺便我真的很讨厌雨天，所以我永远都会带着伞。

  


  
[● FGO](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/tag/FGO)[● 藤丸立香](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/tag/%E8%97%A4%E4%B8%B8%E7%AB%8B%E9%A6%99)[● 罗曼咕哒](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/tag/%E7%BD%97%E6%9B%BC%E5%92%95%E5%93%92)  


[热度(15)](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12bd42c5a)

  


### 评论

### 热度(15)

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. [](https://atea38.lofter.com/) [飞放的茶](https://atea38.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://siqiyue269.lofter.com/) [锶琦月](https://siqiyue269.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://bofengjiaren.lofter.com/) [藤丸嘉人](https://bofengjiaren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://luohuashijieyoufengjun839.lofter.com/) [三绘](https://luohuashijieyoufengjun839.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://luohuashijieyoufengjun839.lofter.com/) [三绘](https://luohuashijieyoufengjun839.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://huanghuilin912.lofter.com/) [黄惠琳](https://huanghuilin912.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://jiujing952.lofter.com/) [漆黑的酒井](https://jiujing952.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://jiujing952.lofter.com/) [漆黑的酒井](https://jiujing952.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://ling-zi-a.lofter.com/) [令子啊(我去学习了)](https://ling-zi-a.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://ffik23.lofter.com/) [小道子打酱油](https://ffik23.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://45759770.lofter.com/) [45759](https://45759770.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://erenjager547.lofter.com/) [eren_jager](https://erenjager547.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://wu276130.lofter.com/) [无](https://wu276130.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://453977522.lofter.com/) [黎罗](https://453977522.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://silenceforest.lofter.com/) [幽森](https://silenceforest.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[ 上一篇 ](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12bd45f9f)

[ 下一篇 ](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12bd42c50)

  
© [呼啸进行曲](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


$(function(){  
if($('.postwrapper > .block').length <= 0) {  
$('.postwrapper').css('display', 'none');  
}  
$(".active a").each(function(){  
$(this).hover(  
function(){  
$(this).css("cursor","pointer");  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).animate({width:90},400,function(){$(this).children(".title").css("display","block");})},  
function(){  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).children(".title").css("display","none");  
$(this).animate({width:20},400)})  
})  
});

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':2,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp呼啸进行曲'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


	3. 兔子洞3-治疗（上）-呼啸进行曲

兔子洞3-治疗（上）-呼啸进行曲

a, a:hover, .day{color:#828d95;}  
.sidelist{min-width:535px;}  
.sidelist li a, .tag a, .active{background-color:#828d95;}  
.day{ border-color:#828d95;}  
.text blockquote{ border-left-color:#828d95;}  
body{background-color:#dfdfe1;}  
#morecontent_frame{margin-top:30px;}  
body{background-image:url(//imglf3.nosdn0.126.net/img/1553236065974180.png);}  
body{background-attachment:fixed;}  
.notes .action{width:500px;}  
#comment_frame{width:530px;}  
.video object,.video embed{width:530px;height:441px;}

  
[__](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/)  


#  [呼啸进行曲](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/)

北极圈咸鱼，激情产出选手，有灵感一日几k，无灵感大脑空白（我菜得理直气壮. jpg

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/beifengjinxingqu)
  * [归档](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/rss)



[24](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12bd45f9f)

[10](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12bd45f9f)

##  [兔子洞3-治疗（上）](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12bd45f9f)

##预警

#藤丸立香在时间神殿终战后的假想故事

#都是我瞎编的

#不负责任，OOC警告

  


实验记录 S1Section1-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

捕获御主代码xxx的人类。

据查迦勒底深网数据库，确认为人理毁灭期间作战人员。

身份比对确认。

藤丸立香，被称为“人类最后的御主”。

于2016年应召加入计划，2017因精神创伤申请离职批准。

实验Gate第x号素材。

观察记录：

说真的，我还是不太相信这么个孩子拯救了世界，那群莽夫不知道在哪挖出的信息，就这么丧心病狂的把人直接绑了回来，不过他们至少还打算做个测评再上手，尽管我觉得他们是在浪费时间，资质普通，也没啥特殊才能，还把自己搞得差不多疯了，明明其他人的资质更优秀，更有希望，何苦要纠缠这么个家伙，唉，这孩子实在倒霉。

实验记录 S1Section2-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材，素材评定完成。

确认人理毁灭期间工作事实。

确认御主身份。

确认非主导工作地位。

确认能力次级。

评估：

自我否定倾向，精神情况不稳定，行动能力普通等级，结论C降级。

观察记录：

我就说他们这种撞大运的行为没有结果的，这个孩子很明显没有能力去承受人理毁灭，光是走两轮询问检查就快要自我毁灭了，相信谣言果然是要栽的，我看他们今天不被所长骂成天边灿烂的晚霞是回不来了，哈哈，不过正经实验开始了，这个素材还是可以当个小白鼠的，也不算特别亏，他们大概会被留一口气，毕竟活还是得有人干。祈祷实验顺利！

实验记录 S1Section3-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材，素材日常评定。

确认身体情况可持续。

确认精神状态可持续。

可实验状态。

观察记录：

实验的进展没有想象的快——不过也很正常，悲催的实验狗是不会轻易认输的！这个素材还算是精神状态不错，我觉得可以实验一下植入阵，从前期素材准备到植入这个阶段损失优秀素材的话就太不值得了，练练手总是保险一点，下一周大概轮到我主持工作了啊，啊啊啊，希望一切顺利啊！！

实验记录 S1Section4-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材，素材日常评定。

进行素材状态调整程序。

进入植入阵预备实验阶段。

素材状态调整程序成功，未发现药物不适现象。

素材进入植入阵预备阶段成功，轻微魔法不适。

实验可进行状态。

观察记录：

和预想的差不多，状态调整没啥大问题，之前动物实验结果也妥妥的，当然谨慎还是有必要的，毕竟是秘密工程，闹出岔子就你惨我惨大家惨了，不过也算是我的一点私心，如果有什么用的话……并不是说我就多么人道了，不，我也不是，不过总好过沦为低级素材强，那些傻子对待素材像一次性筷子，这可不是可持续资源。

实验记录 S1Section5-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材，素材日常评定。

素材可进行植入阵实验。

植入阵实验第一阶段嫁接无不良反应。

植入阵实验第二阶段激活无不良反应。

植入阵实验第三阶段写入无不良反应。

素材状态正常。

植入阵A部分程序成功。

观察记录：

预想之中的！虽然是预想之中的但还是谢谢老天它顺利完成了，我对我们的方程非常有把握，但是，梅林的胡子啊，bug这种东西如其名所示，永远没有理由不问地点的出现，看来我的祈福真的有用，我知道我的同事里也有和我一样的，尽管他们表面上不以为然。当然这才刚写入基础方程，后面一堆阵的搭建才是重头戏，但是好歹开始是好的啊！！

实验记录 S1Section6-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材，素材日常评定。

素材物理状态正常。

素材心理状态波动范围正常。

素材精神状态安全。

观察记录：

那些人都是吃导弹尾气长大的吧，刚完成移植A阶段的试敏测试就急吼吼的要上正式测试，一个成功的实验要求的是严谨！小心！是在伸手不见五指的黑夜摸石头过河一样的战战兢兢！结果他们指责我拖沓？畏手畏脚？甚至还指责我把观察记录写得像日记一样？我说这个有什么关系啊？就算我写成冷笑话教室101关他们什么事啊？除了我这种尽职尽责的工作狂还有谁会把每个素材的观察记录都写出来啊？他们应该给我颁奖而不是指责我的文笔。气死我了，用梅林的胡子起誓他们会自食恶果的。

实验记录 S1Section7-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材，素材日常评定。

素材物理状态正常。

素材心理状态波动范围正常。

素材精神状态安全。

观察记录：

好吧好吧，虽然很不甘心，不过确实，我承认，前面这些基础术阵搭建是没必要推进太缓慢，但是这毕竟是没人尝试过的实验，我们甚至连Gate的全部性质都没解密完，我很担忧在哪个环节如果出了差错，甚至只是运气不好就会导致毁灭性的结局，我们虽然掌握了召唤和缔结契约的所有程式，但是我认为Gate依然是无法预计的，好吧，我是因为被取消了一个轮次的主持资格很不爽，但这可不是因为嫉妒才这么想的，绝对不是。

实验记录 S1Section8-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材，素材日常评定。

素材物理状态正常。

素材心理状态波动范围正常。

素材精神状态安全。

观察记录：

人类观察的第八份报告达成——其实没啥可说的，素材没被进行试验，因为我说了素材还有点后期比对试验的价值，所以也不会遭到什么毁灭性的实验，我觉着对素材而言已经足够幸运了，我所剩无几的人性让我心里对这孩子多少还是有点愧疚，人体试验这种东西会慢慢消磨你的道德，偶尔想起我是怎样将人类看成与琼脂无二的培养基的时候，自己都会恶心一阵，唉，如果试验成功而这孩子被遗忘在仓库角落，这就算是最好结局了。

实验记录 S1Section9-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材，素材日常评定。

素材物理状态正常。

素材心理状态波动范围正常。

素材精神状态安全。

观察记录：

作为技术人员，尤其又是机密试验的参与者，其实真的很少会遇见其他部门的同事，尤其是出外勤的人员，像御主啊从者之类的，像我们的实验室是完全藏匿在机构中的，层层叠叠的魔法、术阵保证了人员的可靠性，如果一只蜜蜂没携带送货许可都不可能进去，不过今天我去参加高层例会了，是的，我们也要和普通领导层沟通一些能说的事情的，在走廊碰到一个女孩，听同事说她是上一代所长期间的亚从者实验素材，这里的秘密真是比一只猫一辈子能咪出来的都多。

实验记录 S1Section10-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材，素材日常评定。

素材物理状态正常。

素材心理状态波动范围正常。

素材精神状态安全。

素材对话状态正常。

观察记录：

昨天跟同事见到的那个亚从者女孩——虽然现在好像能力还没有恢复，居然曾经是这个素材，什么立香，藤丸立香的契约从者，我不得不说我的好奇心被勾起来了，虽然我对谣言所说这个孩子是如何一人之力缔结了与众多从者的契约并拯救世界的事情还是持保留态度，但我对这个亚从者女孩的兴趣让我足以尝试和素材对话，我毕竟也是喜欢八卦的俗人。

实验记录 S1Section11-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材，素材日常评定。

素材物理状态正常。

素材心理状态波动范围正常。

素材精神状态安全。

素材对话状态正常。

观察记录：

这家伙并没有跟我说太多，就俩字，我一开始甚至以为他丧失语言功能了，不过我的坚持（八卦之心）让他最终开口了，而且他似乎是因为震惊才回答我的，好吧我理解，毕竟你以为你被抓起来要拷问机密，结果人家只是问你你跟你女朋友是怎么认识的，一般人都会意想不到吧，他绝对以为这里面有什么阴谋，不过能有什么阴谋呢，他是个被评定没有威胁差点废弃的素材，除非他，他们，有所隐瞒——不能吧，要说隐瞒的话，啧。

实验记录 A1Section9-TopSecret-index-Gate000a

时间 x月x日

素材植入阵状态正常。

素材基础阵状态正常。

素材召唤阵模块状态正常。

召唤阵模块区a块1激活成功。

素材物理状态强烈变化。

素材精神状态过载，危险阈值80%。

… …

建议终止实验。

观察记录：

实验之前的推进一直都很顺利，可以说顺利得让人有点不安，植入阵激活、基础支撑术阵激活、召唤阵的各个模块的写入都没什么问题，但是今天激活第一个召唤阵模块素材就出现了强烈不适反应，我有预感这个实验会对素材要求可怕的苛刻，这个素材是评级B+的御主，不管是体质还是实战经历也都很优秀，甚至能和A级御主一拼，他们意思是继续往下推进，实验总是尝试，更何况是想植入Gate。

实验记录 A1Section10-TopSecret-index-Gate000a

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第a号素材。

素材植入阵状态正常。

素材基础阵状态正常。

素材召唤阵模块状态正常。

素材状态维持系统就绪。

倒计时3、2、1.

召唤阵区a块1激活成功。

召唤阵区b块1激活成功，区块链接成功。

… …

召唤阵激活进度10%达成。

……

召唤阵区x块x激活成功，区块链接成功。

……

召唤阵激活进度20%达成。

……

素材状态维持系统报警。

素材物理形态收到过载伤害。

素材精神状态无法维持最低稳定状态。

……

素材状态已不可持续。

建议终止实验。

观察记录：

这个实验的艰苦现在才初现端倪，我们勉强维持着素材状态，但是召唤阵激活到五分之一的时候还是崩盘了，好事是我们确定方程都没有问题，召唤阵的激活包括模块链接都在预期内，但是坏事就是激活的负载超出了我们的计算，与其说超出不如说我们计算的方法完全偏了，Gate的条件看起来我们还远远没掌握完全。

实验记录 S1Section12-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材，素材日常评定。

素材物理状态正常。

素材心理状态波动范围正常。

素材精神状态安全。

素材对话状态正常。

观察记录：

我的快乐八卦时间很快就没了，正式实验的素材碰到了麻烦，我开始想我们可能对Gate的植入条件是不是想得过于简单了。我尝试着和这个孩子对话，不过最后大部分时间也只是我单方面唠叨，毕竟谁会对一个人体实验研究员敞开心扉呢，就像这个家伙说的，“你们想知道什么不应该直接打开我的脑子去看吗？”，这家伙有意思，不过读取思想这个技术不是我们所负责的，那是另一批散发着腐朽学究味的大佬们的专利。

实验记录 S1Section13-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材，素材日常评定。

素材物理状态正常。

素材心理状态波动范围正常。

素材精神状态安全。

素材对话状态正常。

观察记录：

我身心俱疲，状态不会比食堂后厨的破抹布要好，正式实验的素材完全不能进行实验了，那个素材从物理状态已经彻底不可持续了，就别提精神状态了，过载导致的幻觉让那家伙以为自己是被赫拉追杀的母牛，现在大概在念召唤宙斯的祈祷词吧，所长不是很高兴，因为那群傻子提交了一个过于乐观的完成时间点，很好，现在我们都要付出代价了。今天藤丸破天荒的主动说了两句话，他开脱了那个亚从者女孩和他的关系，说是组织配对，嗯哼，这是我一天唯一的亮点，当然我是不会相信的，嘻嘻，我想要的东西我会从更可靠的地方挖到的。

实验记录 S1Section14-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材，素材日常评定。

素材物理状态正常。

素材心理状态波动范围正常。

素材精神状态安全。

素材对话状态正常。

观察记录：

今天藤丸也主动搭话了，这么久以来他终于问了对他而言很重要的问题，我们的实验是什么，当然我不会告诉他实际内容，但是他不傻，他猜也猜到是为了人体实验召唤什么，当他意识到这一点之后就沉默了。今天我们开启了第二次正式实验，第一次多少还是有尝试的意思，没人期望一次成功，上次的实验结果被轮了八百回以后，这次文献组被吊起来逼着赶出了Gate的新解读，按照条件把素材增加到了5组同步进行，希望顺利吧，真是折磨人。

  


  
[● FGO](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/tag/FGO)[● 藤丸立香](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/tag/%E8%97%A4%E4%B8%B8%E7%AB%8B%E9%A6%99)  


  
[评论(2)](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12bd45f9f)  
[热度(14)](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12bd45f9f)

  


### 评论(2)

### 热度(14)

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. [](https://atea38.lofter.com/) [飞放的茶](https://atea38.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://bofengjiaren.lofter.com/) [藤丸嘉人](https://bofengjiaren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://jiujing952.lofter.com/) [漆黑的酒井](https://jiujing952.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://jiujing952.lofter.com/) [漆黑的酒井](https://jiujing952.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://ling-zi-a.lofter.com/) [令子啊(我去学习了)](https://ling-zi-a.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://ling-zi-a.lofter.com/) [令子啊(我去学习了)](https://ling-zi-a.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://xxxx7231.lofter.com/) [雨雪](https://xxxx7231.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://xxxx7231.lofter.com/) [雨雪](https://xxxx7231.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://threetwo32.lofter.com/) [神荼三土32](https://threetwo32.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://ffik23.lofter.com/) [小道子打酱油](https://ffik23.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://wu276130.lofter.com/) [无](https://wu276130.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://aihpos.lofter.com/) [文疆原野](https://aihpos.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://453977522.lofter.com/) [黎罗](https://453977522.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://silenceforest.lofter.com/) [幽森](https://silenceforest.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[ 上一篇 ](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12be0a2c6)

[ 下一篇 ](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12bd42c5a)

  
© [呼啸进行曲](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


$(function(){  
if($('.postwrapper > .block').length <= 0) {  
$('.postwrapper').css('display', 'none');  
}  
$(".active a").each(function(){  
$(this).hover(  
function(){  
$(this).css("cursor","pointer");  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).animate({width:90},400,function(){$(this).children(".title").css("display","block");})},  
function(){  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).children(".title").css("display","none");  
$(this).animate({width:20},400)})  
})  
});

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':2,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp呼啸进行曲'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


	4. 兔子洞4-治疗（中）-呼啸进行曲

兔子洞4-治疗（中）-呼啸进行曲

a, a:hover, .day{color:#828d95;}  
.sidelist{min-width:535px;}  
.sidelist li a, .tag a, .active{background-color:#828d95;}  
.day{ border-color:#828d95;}  
.text blockquote{ border-left-color:#828d95;}  
body{background-color:#dfdfe1;}  
#morecontent_frame{margin-top:30px;}  
body{background-image:url(//imglf3.nosdn0.126.net/img/1553236065974180.png);}  
body{background-attachment:fixed;}  
.notes .action{width:500px;}  
#comment_frame{width:530px;}  
.video object,.video embed{width:530px;height:441px;}

  
[__](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/)  


#  [呼啸进行曲](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/)

北极圈咸鱼，激情产出选手，有灵感一日几k，无灵感大脑空白（我菜得理直气壮. jpg

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/beifengjinxingqu)
  * [归档](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/rss)



[25](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12be0a2c6)

[10](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12be0a2c6)

##  [兔子洞4-治疗（中）](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12be0a2c6)

##预警

#时间神殿终战后假想平行世界

#意思就是一切参考出处都是我，ooc预警

#我说是啥就是啥.jpg

#咕哒中心

  


实验记录 S1Section15-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材，素材日常评定。

素材物理状态正常。

素材心理状态波动范围正常。

素材精神状态安全。

素材对话状态正常。

观察记录：

Gate让人惊叹，如果不是知道这种东西真的存在，很难想象类似的事物，“大自然”的鬼斧神工加上后来的各种力量的干涉让Gate足以超出几代魔术师的想象，实际上我认为相信我们能靠掌握的这点知识就完全控制Gate实在是有点不知道天高地厚了，但是所长他们却似乎胸有成竹，他们肯定还有机密，真不敢相信他们这么藏着掖着。今天给藤丸做了个例行检查，他身上的伤引起了我的兴趣，我开始觉得谣言有一部分没准是真的。

实验记录 S1Section16-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材，素材日常评定。

素材物理状态正常。

素材心理状态波动范围正常。

素材精神状态安全。

素材对话状态正常。

观察记录：

藤丸的检查报告果然有意思，根据遗留伤痕推断他遭受的物理伤害远比我所知道的御主平均物理损伤要高，再加上魔术损伤推断，一个真正的菜鸟经受他三分之一的战斗大概就呜呼哀哉了，那么他当然不是什么废材，比起来甚至一个身经百战的A级御主可能也不过如此，这其中果然有问题。说到这个，第二阶段正式实验，五组全是挑的尖子中的尖子，按照素质还分了不同方向，保证就算素材不能用了还能提供改进方向，啧啧，真是下了血本。

实验记录 S1Section17-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材，素材日常评定。

素材物理状态正常。

素材心理状态波动范围正常。

素材精神状态安全。

素材对话状态正常。

观察记录：

正式实验推进得很迅速，毕竟前期程序已经证明了可靠性，接下来就是谨慎的推进召唤阵激活程序，不得不说这次筛选出来的素材果然厉害很多，如果你看过他们的精神波动状态就知道，不管是什么人，对人体实验多少都有点情绪，我们这些铁石心肠的疯子们连上去曲线都像是跳华尔兹，而这五组居然精神波动近乎一条直线！据藤丸说他当年的评定也仅仅是C级，普通人水平，虽然我相信里面还有猫腻，但是我不得不同意这些精英真的太可怕了。

实验记录 S1Section18-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材，素材日常评定。

素材物理状态正常。

素材心理状态波动范围正常。

素材精神状态安全。

素材对话状态正常。

观察记录：

正式实验的五组素材召唤阵激活进度都超过了30%，不过第三组还是出现了状况，这次他们倒是很爽快的终止了实验，大概还是因为素材珍贵不好浪费。相比其他四组，第三组似乎是输在损害承受能力，我是说，他们都是精英里的神仙了，就这么点差距都能差出一个银河的结果。第三组的素材实验失败后居然还显得有点懊恼，而我们只能虚情假意的安慰几句，我想起了一阶段的那个素材，他现在大概被关在哪个疗养院吧。我去挖了藤丸的材料，但就结果来说，要么是我一直在胡乱揣测，要么他的真实材料就是被相当用心的藏了起来。

实验记录 S1Section19-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材，素材日常评定。

素材物理状态正常。

素材心理状态波动范围正常。

素材精神状态安全。

素材对话状态正常。

观察记录：

正式实验的召唤阵激活进度已经全部超过了50%，第一组和第四组的状态出现了一些波动，第二组和第五组的状态依然好得跟没事一样，我是不知道他们怎么忽悠的素材，他们居然还对此挺高兴，大人真是可怕。今天自然是个好日子，在高层例会上他们把实验包装得跟造福全人类的公益计划一样，哄得一群领导高兴得不行。我抓住机会跟普通职员套了些话，甚至还碰到了几个从者，几乎所有挺过人理毁灭的人都知道藤丸，他人缘还真是不错，但是他们对吐露信息的谨慎恰恰证实了我的猜测。

实验记录 S1Section20-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材，素材日常评定。

素材物理状态正常。

素材心理状态波动范围正常。

素材精神状态安全。

素材对话状态正常。

观察记录：

不是我的轮次我就正大光明的摸鱼，是的，我就是这么磊落，虽然我的摸鱼也只是把所有素材扫描一遍来逃避日常文书工作而已。我抓住机会在迦勒底数据库的浅层深层外太空层里翻箱倒柜，把目前能搜集的数据整理了出来。当你把东西都摊在桌面上，里面的联系和缺失的部分就变得显而易见了，我挖出了几篇关于清除小特异点的陈年日志，大概是因为无足轻重所以被忽视了吧，但是里面的只言片语让人有了合理怀疑的根据，伟大的前所长代理，并不是质疑他的功劳，但也许事实并不是仅靠他一个人力挽狂澜。

实验记录 S1Section21-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材，素材日常评定。

素材物理状态正常。

素材心理状态波动范围正常。

素材精神状态安全。

素材对话状态正常。

观察记录：

直接去问藤丸肯定是问不出什么来的，如果他们把一个东西藏得这么好，那么当事人一定是最难挖出信息来的，不过我肯定藤丸也明白什么叫用事实完善谎言，我把那几个小特异点的清除当作纯粹的好奇谈资拿去试探藤丸，虽然他已经尽可能的警惕了，但是他并没能逃出我埋好的陷阱，唉，没办法呀，毕竟天才如我~我们愉快的小谈话给了我线索，被藏起来的东西只是看不到，并不是消失了，而我觉得我现在找到了路标。

实验记录 S1Section22-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材，素材日常评定。

素材物理状态正常。

素材心理状态波动范围正常。

素材精神状态安全。

素材对话状态正常。

观察记录：

从我能挖出来的日志上来看，我得说他们还是有点粗心大意的，不过对我来说是好事，以此为契机，我觉得和藤丸的关系大概是好起来了吧。同事休假，所以我提前接了轮次，寻宝行动也只能先暂停。正式实验还在有序进行，召唤阵激活进度推到65%的时候第一组状态达到了实验停止条件，但是她自己要求继续，我说你在这种地方坚持不懈个鬼啊，Gate还没摸透，他们在忽悠小孩的技术上倒是越来越高深了。

实验记录 S1Section23-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材，素材日常评定。

素材物理状态正常。

素材心理状态波动范围正常。

素材精神状态安全。

素材对话状态正常。

观察记录：

69%是个瓶颈，素材的状态还好，但是更进一步的模块激活总是失败，也许是我们忽略了什么地方，所以这几天我们一群人都在加班加点。其他三组状态还不错，不过第一组的状态已经明显非常勉强了，她自己倒是一副坚强不拔的态度，问题是这又不是什么值得表现自己的地方，不过她开心就好咯，我们又不在乎。我们同时和所长又开了几圈会，在我的建议下所长同意我们暂缓进度。藤丸的日子倒是一如既往。

实验记录 S1Section24-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材，素材日常评定。

素材物理状态正常。

素材心理状态波动范围正常。

素材精神状态安全。

素材对话状态正常。

观察记录：

第一组在坚持到71%的时候彻底崩盘，那个素材现在终于如愿以偿的把自己送进了幻想地狱，而我们也因此发现实验的瓶颈就是这个强行坚持不肯退出的素材，她一崩溃其他三组的激活进度几乎是立刻飙升到了85%，这个令人震惊的事实让我意识到，在我们以为一切尽在掌握的时候，Gate的力量已经不知不觉的开始影响实验，我们现在进行的已经不是什么对比实验，而是一场淘汰赛，而第一组的缺点只是缔结过契约的从者数比其他人少一个，说真的，Gate就这么吹毛求疵吗？

实验记录 S1Section25-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材，素材日常评定。

素材物理状态正常。

素材心理状态波动范围正常。

素材精神状态安全。

素材对话状态正常。

观察记录：

我第一时间暂停了实验，再进行下去这个实验就完全变成Gate操纵的选拔赛了，虽然按照第三组的情况它似乎没那么残忍，但是第一组素材的情况比第一阶段的失败素材的情况要恶劣上数百倍，很难保证继续实验会产生什么后果，素材如何姑且在计算范围内，但如果最终实现不了控制，我们无法得知释放出的是什么怪物。我试探着问过藤丸，但他似乎对类似的造物也没有什么了解，他提过一句远古冥界神明的地下王国，但我觉得完全不是一种东西。

实验记录 S1Section26-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材，素材日常评定。

素材物理状态正常。

素材心理状态波动范围正常。

素材精神状态安全。

素材对话状态正常。

观察记录：

我们进行了热烈的讨论，最后对一些想法达成了意见上的坦诚——用人话讲就是我们墨水纸笔横飞的大吵一架，他们最后摊牌承认手里有保证能控制Gate的可靠方法，但在我们要求公开时候拿那种最可恶的魔法世袭贵族的傲慢嘴脸让我们自己滚去研究，很好，既然所有资料我都拿得到，我就拿出来结果抽飞他们的头，但悲剧的是他们把持了接下来的主持工作，不管我要做什么都要加快速度了，这群混球，就算要我去拔光梅林的胡子我也绝不会放任他们气焰嚣张到最后。

实验记录 S1Section27-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材，素材日常评定。

素材物理状态正常。

素材心理状态波动范围正常。

素材精神状态安全。

素材对话状态正常。

观察记录：

之前气昏了头，我居然忽视了藤丸露出的种种破绽，以此为开始我把从藤丸那里套出来的大小特异点战斗轨迹整理了出来，然后，哈，虽然他们尽力把藤丸的存在感用各种春秋笔法降到最低，有一些藤丸不得不出场的地方他们到底也无法避而不谈，但他们最致命的一个问题不在于无论如何偷梁换柱张冠李戴还是留下了蛛丝马迹，而是因为私心想公正的记载事实而留下的一份机密档案，虽然名字什么的都换了，但我还是把藤丸真正的档案挖出来了。至于我为什么有空搞这个，当然是因为可恶的贵族老爷们限制了我们的行动。

实验记录 S1Section28-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材，素材日常评定。

素材物理状态正常。

素材心理状态波动范围正常。

素材精神状态安全。

素材对话状态正常。

观察记录：

所以谣言居然是真的，甚至谣言都还是缺乏想象力，但是我无暇为藤丸的奇妙冒险感到震惊，我把我们的马力压榨到了极致，疯狂的赶Gate解读的进度，早在一开始Gate对于我们而言还完全没了解清楚，而那些混账就胸有成竹的开启实验的时候我们就该警惕了，结果我们还是被耍得团团转，所长也完全站在他们那一边，而现在他们已经淘汰了第四组，素材的下场甚至更加凄惨，第三组好歹还见好就收，第一组是自作自受，他们完全是逼着第四组熬到灯枯油干，然而越到后面他们也不得不更加谨慎，我们还有时间。

实验记录 S1Section29-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材，素材日常评定。

素材物理状态正常。

素材心理状态波动范围正常。

素材精神状态安全。

素材对话状态正常。

观察记录：

我要疯了，虽然我们一直都是一群反人道的疯子，但是在他们面前我们已经可以算是圣人了，Gate的解读进度虽然还没结束，但从已知的计算结果来说，光是完成召唤结契产生的巨大能量交换就足够掀翻整个迦勒底所在的山头，这根本不可能是能受人类控制的东西，他们到底在想什么？想成为新一代盖提亚吗？最可恶的是我们现在研究没受到太大影响，实验也有参与进行，所有一切如常意味着他们根本不把我们放在眼里，他们究竟抓着什么Gate的把柄？我从藤丸的档案里读到了上一次人理毁灭是个什么惨样，我不想再来一次。

实验记录 S1Section30-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材，素材日常评定。

素材物理状态正常。

素材心理状态波动范围正常。

素材精神状态安全。

素材对话状态正常。

观察记录：

我觉得我现在看起来和门口的黑白呐喊挂画差不多，自从全部结果解读出来后，我的同事们也同样保持了WTF的状态，我脑袋乱得像一锅粥，甚至藤丸都问了一句我是不是要成佛了，开玩笑，实验狗什么时候轻易认输过！所以Gate根本不是他们说的降低召唤门槛让装备复数英灵成为军队之类的东西，根据不知道哪位尊敬的老不死魔法师记载，这个所谓的Gate是众神众魔窥视观察人间的眼睛，是一切生与死，现实与虚无的交换港口，而最惊悚的是，如果成为Gate的契约者，就约等于和所有神魔都有了一定的契约约束关系，换而言之就算上帝从你门前过都得留下买路钱。这个契约看起来效力和英灵殿看门大爷差不多，但是光是想想，你可以随便把什么怪物放在什么地方，我觉得就够让人不寒而栗，而他们自信满满的可以操纵它，大概就是让素材成为Gate的契约者，而他们有什么手段让素材绝对服从。

实验记录 S1Section31-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材，素材日常评定。

素材物理状态正常。

素材心理状态波动范围正常。

素材精神状态安全。

素材对话状态正常。

观察记录：

今天一早同事就跑来通知我他们已经把激活进度推到了90%，而第二组和第五组依然不相上下——意思就是又遇到瓶颈了，两组都没有崩溃的征兆，但激活进度却推不下去了，虽然他们在狡猾奸诈上的确胜我们一筹，但是研究分析上他们永远没法和真正的研究员比，现在我手里掌握了足够的信息，我们把现在五组的研究分析已经整理好了，以梅林的胡子保证，我非常确定我这次能抽飞他们的头，并且让我们重新介入主持工作。藤丸似乎也感觉到了事情的发展，至少他看到淘汰的两组素材的样子时，脸色不会比焦头烂额的我更好。

实验记录 S1Section31-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材，素材日常评定。

素材物理状态正常。

素材心理状态波动范围正常。

素材精神状态安全。

素材对话状态正常。

观察记录：

藤丸告诉我迦勒底的确召唤了梅林，但是梅林并没有胡子，WTF？梅林不应该就是带着路障一样的巫师帽，长着一把白胡子的迪X尼经典形象吗？而且用鳃呼吸是什么鬼？自带鲜花特效又是什么玩意？现在我满脑子都是长着白毛的粉色蝾螈，还各种飘花瓣那种，这是什么神奇动物？摇一摇他能掉圣晶石吗？我的三观做错了什么，为什么要经受两次大地震？我本来还在为我们夺回实验主动权的阶段性高兴呢……我觉得藤丸是在故意报复我。

  


  
[● FGO](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/tag/FGO)[● 藤丸立香](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/tag/%E8%97%A4%E4%B8%B8%E7%AB%8B%E9%A6%99)  


[热度(10)](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12be0a2c6)

  


### 评论

### 热度(10)

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. [](https://atea38.lofter.com/) [飞放的茶](https://atea38.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://bofengjiaren.lofter.com/) [藤丸嘉人](https://bofengjiaren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://wu276130.lofter.com/) [无](https://wu276130.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://jiujing952.lofter.com/) [漆黑的酒井](https://jiujing952.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://jiujing952.lofter.com/) [漆黑的酒井](https://jiujing952.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://ling-zi-a.lofter.com/) [令子啊(我去学习了)](https://ling-zi-a.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://ling-zi-a.lofter.com/) [令子啊(我去学习了)](https://ling-zi-a.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://silenceforest.lofter.com/) [幽森](https://silenceforest.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://xiaoxinyiyi782.lofter.com/) [蓝海](https://xiaoxinyiyi782.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://ffik23.lofter.com/) [小道子打酱油](https://ffik23.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[ 上一篇 ](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12bee73b5)

[ 下一篇 ](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12bd45f9f)

  
© [呼啸进行曲](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


$(function(){  
if($('.postwrapper > .block').length <= 0) {  
$('.postwrapper').css('display', 'none');  
}  
$(".active a").each(function(){  
$(this).hover(  
function(){  
$(this).css("cursor","pointer");  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).animate({width:90},400,function(){$(this).children(".title").css("display","block");})},  
function(){  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).children(".title").css("display","none");  
$(this).animate({width:20},400)})  
})  
});

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':2,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp呼啸进行曲'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


	5. 兔子洞5-治疗（下）-呼啸进行曲

兔子洞5-治疗（下）-呼啸进行曲

a, a:hover, .day{color:#828d95;}  
.sidelist{min-width:535px;}  
.sidelist li a, .tag a, .active{background-color:#828d95;}  
.day{ border-color:#828d95;}  
.text blockquote{ border-left-color:#828d95;}  
body{background-color:#dfdfe1;}  
#morecontent_frame{margin-top:30px;}  
body{background-image:url(//imglf3.nosdn0.126.net/img/1553236065974180.png);}  
body{background-attachment:fixed;}  
.notes .action{width:500px;}  
#comment_frame{width:530px;}  
.video object,.video embed{width:530px;height:441px;}

  
[__](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/)  


#  [呼啸进行曲](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/)

北极圈咸鱼，激情产出选手，有灵感一日几k，无灵感大脑空白（我菜得理直气壮. jpg

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/beifengjinxingqu)
  * [归档](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/rss)



[27](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12bee73b5)

[10](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12bee73b5)

##  [兔子洞5-治疗（下）](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12bee73b5)

##预警

#时间神殿终战后假想平行故事

#都是我编的，ooc预警

#咕哒中心

  


实验记录 S1Section32-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材，素材日常评定。

素材物理状态正常。

素材心理状态波动范围正常。

素材精神状态安全。

素材对话状态正常。

观察记录：

那些鼻孔朝天的家伙也不得不在真正的天才面前低下他们那不值钱的头颅，当他们发现他们是如何忽略了召唤对素材的试炼时那个扭曲的表情啊，简直妙不可言，自以为是是他们的致命缺点，他们以为自己是上帝，却完全没发现自己已经被Gate牵着鼻子走了。考虑到我们拿回了主动权掌控实验的节奏，我就争取到了更多时间想办法，但是他们就像饥肠辘辘的秃鹫，无时无刻不在身后散发出贪婪的腐臭希望趁虚而入，而我也不得不继续推进实验——尽管我想叫停，但毕竟不是所有人都真正意识到我们面对的是什么，况且有的人还等着靠它统治世界呢。

实验记录 S1Section33-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材，素材日常评定。

素材物理状态正常。

素材心理状态波动范围正常。

素材精神状态安全。

素材对话状态正常。

观察记录：

我现在就是头悬达摩克里斯剑的倒霉蛋，我没能力废止这个该死的实验，甚至不可能把实验延缓太久，我所能做的极其有限，而现在素材的召唤试炼也快要决出胜负了，我需要马上拿出一个解决方案，不是说我不指望我同事们的聪明才智，而是这种自寻死路的事情实在不是能呼朋唤友一起happy的。藤丸今天问了我很多关于那三个失败组的事情，看来他也很担心自己会变成同样的牺牲品，这让我获得了一点灵感，也许我应该从失败者上寻找突破。

实验记录 S1Section34-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材，素材日常评定。

素材物理状态正常。

素材心理状态波动范围正常。

素材精神状态安全。

素材对话状态正常。

观察记录：

因为藤丸当初被当成废弃素材，所以之后他的实验全权转在我的名下，这就是我的突破口。正式实验的胜利者已经决出，是第五组素材，一个野心勃勃，被他们哄得飘飘欲仙的家伙，他大概真的相信他们要一起君临天下了。我们分析了失败四组的材料，加上之前积累的所有相关资料，这个胜利者素描和一个人要命的一致，差不多就是指名道姓了，而我之前居然一直没能意识到，这个选拔几乎是为藤丸立香量身制作的，我甚至觉得这是故意的，也许在很久以前Gate就已经发现了在遥远的时空里有一个完美的适格者，所以写好了完美的计划书然后安心睡大觉去了，结果它万万没想到人类的基数大到可以找到另一个适格者，而且还能逃脱它的控制。而我几乎是送上门的，难道这也是注定的，要由我去顺遂Gate的愿望。

实验记录 S1Section35-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材，素材日常评定。

素材物理状态正常。

素材心理状态波动范围正常。

素材精神状态安全。

素材可实验状态。

素材植入阵状态正常。

素材基础阵状态正常。

素材召唤阵模块状态正常。

素材状态维持系统就绪。

是否进行召唤阵激活程序。

召唤阵激活程序暂停。

素材可进行下一步程序。

观察记录：

果然没错，藤丸现在在我眼中就是个打包的特大号惊喜，我现在不能终止实验，那么我要想办法破坏他们的契约，而藤丸就是我手中的加农炮，如果能在最后签订契约的时候介入捣乱，我就有可能让整个Gate契约程式流产，虽然我现在还没有具体的计划，但是我很明确现在不能让第五组素材——现在他们叫他“王储”（他们还真给他准备了个王位要继承还是怎么地）独自完成契约，他们把他看得比眼珠子还紧，我会在会上提出“王储”的保全计划，让藤丸，当然我会包装他的身份，让他成为同步进行的保全planB，这样我就有一丝希望，虽然这个操作起来连我都不知道该从何下手，说实话我都觉得自己在重压之下终于智商喂狗精神错乱了。

实验记录 S1Section36-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材，素材日常评定。

素材物理状态正常。

素材心理状态波动范围正常。

素材精神状态安全。

素材可实验状态。

素材植入阵状态正常。

素材基础阵状态正常。

素材召唤阵模块状态正常。

素材状态维持系统就绪。

是否进行召唤阵激活程序。

召唤阵激活程序暂停。

素材可进行下一步程序。

观察记录：

一个匪夷所思的操作找上门来完成我的预想了，那就是和一个恶魔合作。完全意外，在我还在例会的门口摧残我的发根的时候，这个恶魔出现了，声称自己是时间的魔王，代表Gate来谈判的，交易就是让我把契约转移到藤丸身上，我的第一反应就是这怕不是敌方派来的猴子，不，奸细。恶魔提醒我回忆起Gate的适格者素描，以及这个恶魔在藤丸档案里那一长串从者里的确榜上有名，而我又是火烧眉毛的状态，这是个再划算不过的交易，但是不论何时贸然把灵魂出卖给恶魔都不明智，所以我只说我要考虑一下，我知道光凭我的口才很难成功说服他们，但我总得试试。

实验记录 S1Section37-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材。

素材植入阵状态正常。

素材基础阵状态正常。

素材召唤阵模块状态正常。

素材状态维持系统就绪。

是否进行召唤阵激活程序。

召唤阵激活程序暂停。

素材可进行下一步程序。

召唤阵激活程序开始。

倒计时3、2、1

召唤阵区a块1激活成功。

召唤阵区b块1激活成功，区块链接成功。

… …

召唤阵激活进度10%达成。

……

召唤阵区x块x激活成功，区块链接成功。

……

召唤阵激活进度100%达成。

召唤阵激活成功。

素材进入契约准备程序。

素材可进行下一步程序。

观察记录：

我果然没有成功，我的说辞毕竟漏洞百出，光是把“为什么凭空冒出来另一个适格者”这个忽悠过去我就快耗尽所有脑细胞了。但我不死心，我还是启动了对藤丸的召唤激活程序，程序可怕的一路顺利飙到100%，我不敢想象如果一开始我们没有被藤丸的表现骗过去，现在会是怎样的世界。我稍微觉得有点对不起藤丸，但是兄弟，可能还得麻烦你为世界献身一次了，我要想办法把藤丸放到想要的那个位置上去。

实验记录 S1Section38-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材。

素材植入阵状态正常。

素材基础阵状态正常。

素材召唤阵模块状态正常。

素材状态维持系统就绪。

召唤阵激活成功。

素材进入契约准备程序。

素材可进行下一步程序。

观察记录：

我忽略了一个很可怕的问题，他们究竟要怎么解决当时我们发现的契约结成所导致的巨大能量交换。我为他们的嚣张和傲慢一度十分困扰，不明白他们为什么一点不怕我们这些持反对意见的人，甚至不害怕未来如果我们把这件事捅出去，我曾经以为是因为我们和他们一条船所以暂时不构成威胁，今天我才明白怎么回事。我们的一个新员工，因为经历浅所以没有参加进正式实验，他业余时间就花在了研究我们机构的各种术阵上，而也正是他发现我们实验室层层叠叠的魔法术阵屏障，最终目的不是对外，而是对内，也就是说他们一开始就计算好要让所有参与实验的不知情倒霉鬼在契约完成的时候被直接清除。我现在真真正正的被激怒了，我当下决定接受恶魔的好意，毕竟我们都已经在和撒旦跳贴面探戈了，和一个恶魔跳个华尔兹又何妨。

实验记录 S1Section39-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材。

素材植入阵状态正常。

素材基础阵状态正常。

素材召唤阵模块状态正常。

素材状态维持系统就绪。

召唤阵激活成功。

素材进入契约准备程序。

素材可进行下一步程序。

观察记录：

有了恶魔的那些小把戏，我顺利的把预想的计划付诸实际，我把实情告知了我的同事们，我并不在乎最后只有我一个留下，因为我决心要和他们死磕到底，我跟恶魔提的唯一条件就是在我们一起下地狱的时候，让我告诉那群混账我是怎样坏了他们的好事，然后欣赏他们异彩纷呈的面部活动，但我的同事他们需要这个决定生死的去留选择。而恶魔，也许它自以为他是最后的赢家，走着瞧吧。

实验记录 S1Section40-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材。

素材植入阵状态正常。

素材基础阵状态正常。

素材召唤阵模块状态正常。

素材状态维持系统就绪。

召唤阵激活成功。

素材进入契约准备程序。

素材可进行下一步程序。

观察记录：

Gate的控制一直是我找不到的一块拼图，就好像手枪缺了扳机，为了保证我们最后计划——狸猫换太子的顺利，我成功从恶魔那里套到了资料，我可不是个规规矩矩的好学生，我是把良心道德什么统统兑换成智商的邪恶研究员，我的乐趣就是让戳破别人美好的愿望泡泡，所长他们的野心也好，Gate的把戏也好，恶魔的小算盘也好，我会像戳破路边小孩的气球狗一样恶劣的让所有人都体会到因智商欠费而恼羞成怒的羞耻。没错，我就是如此迷人。

实验记录 S1Section41-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材。

素材植入阵状态正常。

素材基础阵状态正常。

素材召唤阵模块状态正常。

素材状态维持系统就绪。

召唤阵激活成功。

素材进入契约准备程序。

素材可进行下一步程序。

观察记录：

之前的两次程序激活藤丸都以为是普通的检查，因为我给他打了麻醉，他根本没意识到，还以为只是自己睡着了。好吧，对于把他再一次强迫的变成救世主这一点我还是有点抱歉，我很清楚上一次壮举给他留下了什么，精神被撕裂，身体伤痕累累，以为自己总算能拥抱“普通”两个字了，结果上一秒喜极而泣的泪水下一秒就成了脑子里进的水。但是这条路上谁都不能回头，我在想藤丸是否也曾像这样，听着恶魔若隐若现的窃笑，在单程旅途上头也不回的向终焉走去。

实验记录 S1Section42-TopSecret-index-Gate000x

时间 x月x日

实验Gate第x号素材。

素材植入阵状态正常。

素材基础阵状态正常。

素材召唤阵模块状态正常。

素材状态维持系统就绪。

召唤阵激活成功。

素材进入契约准备程序。

素材可进行下一步程序。

观察记录：

我最后一次以普通的观察记录的身份去看了藤丸，最后的契约结成程序马上要开始了，我们，主要是我也不会再有下一次对话的机会了。我问他，如果有幸拯救世界后你会是什么样的感觉，他只是反问我会怎么样，我说我大概会因为这世界太矫情了干脆把世界再炸一次，他沉默很久，最后笑了出来，说他也会。我无路可退，他是我最好的选择。我只是很遗憾我们从来没能真正聊一聊。

实验记录 Gate-TopSecret-Section-Contract-Formal

时间 x月x日

主实验：

实验Gate第b-Ⅴ号素材。

素材植入阵状态正常。

素材基础阵状态正常。

素材召唤阵模块状态正常。

素材状态维持系统就绪。

召唤阵激活成功。

素材进入契约准备程序。

素材可进行下一步程序。

保全实验：

实验Gate第x号素材。

素材植入阵状态正常。

素材基础阵状态正常。

素材召唤阵模块状态正常。

素材状态维持系统就绪。

召唤阵激活成功。

素材进入契约准备程序。

素材可进行下一步程序。

实验人员就绪。

实验准备就绪，是否开始？

倒计时3、2、1

启动契约结成程序。

激活素材召唤模块。

主实验素材成功激活契约接口。

保全实验素材成功激活契约接口。

进度差距5%设置生效。

契约结成第一次尝试开始。

契约程序补丁1成功激活。

补丁卸载失败，权限过低，拒绝请求。

契约程序补丁2成功激活。

契约程序补丁3成功激活。

补丁卸载失败，权限过低，拒绝请求。

补丁卸载失败，权限过低，拒绝请求。

补丁卸载失败，权限过低，拒绝请求。

请求过多，请求账户锁死，申请解锁请咨询全局管理员。

请求账户已锁死，申请解锁请咨询全局管理员.

契约程序补丁已生效。

契约结成进度0%。

契约结成进度10%。

……

契约结成进度50%。

……

契约结成进度100%。

契约结成成功。

能量交换系统过载。

启动预置过载应对方案。

方案加载30%。

方案为默认程序，拒绝中断申请。

方案加载70%。

方案加载100%。

Gate第1号实验室自毁程序开始。

Gate第2号实验室自毁程序开始。

……

自毁程序生效100%。

资料备份至机密数据库Gate区100%。

档案备份至机密数据库Gate区100%。

记录备份至机密数据库Gate区100%。

唯一全局管理员权限移交程序开始。

移交程序进度100%。

继承者编号已保密。

唯一激活口令生效。

实验备注：

那群傻冒是终止不了程序的，历史的车轮会把他们碾碎成渣，这份原本属于我们的绝望震惊只是饭前甜点而已。现在契约结成进度28%，我知道很快在100%达成后我们就会被十几枚核弹变成空气里的尘埃，我的同事们最终还是有留下来的，我很高兴我可以分享嘲笑那群丧家之犬的快乐。而这份记录是给你们这些傻白甜小可爱的一个礼物——当然我并不是指望你们可怜的智商能还原究竟发生过什么。考虑到你们需要一个鸵鸟的洞，用来承担你们不想面对的黑锅，用来给你们虚伪的良心一发安慰剂，我大发慈悲的签下了我的名字，你们可以尽情使用，希望靠站在道德高地上高声谴责能让你们不至于羞愧至死。

Ps.不要奢望去黑我的数据库，能和我媲美的天才不存在的，我本人是限量发售1的超级绝版，嘻嘻。

Pps.也不要妄想去找继承者，我可是做了个超级划算的交易，售后超级好的。

  


  
[● FGO](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/tag/FGO)[● 藤丸立香](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/tag/%E8%97%A4%E4%B8%B8%E7%AB%8B%E9%A6%99)  


[热度(6)](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12bee73b5)

  


### 评论

### 热度(6)

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. [](https://bofengjiaren.lofter.com/) [藤丸嘉人](https://bofengjiaren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://wu276130.lofter.com/) [无](https://wu276130.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://jiujing952.lofter.com/) [漆黑的酒井](https://jiujing952.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://jiujing952.lofter.com/) [漆黑的酒井](https://jiujing952.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://ffik23.lofter.com/) [小道子打酱油](https://ffik23.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://silenceforest.lofter.com/) [幽森](https://silenceforest.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[ 上一篇 ](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12bf2a583)

[ 下一篇 ](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12be0a2c6)

  
© [呼啸进行曲](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


$(function(){  
if($('.postwrapper > .block').length <= 0) {  
$('.postwrapper').css('display', 'none');  
}  
$(".active a").each(function(){  
$(this).hover(  
function(){  
$(this).css("cursor","pointer");  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).animate({width:90},400,function(){$(this).children(".title").css("display","block");})},  
function(){  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).children(".title").css("display","none");  
$(this).animate({width:20},400)})  
})  
});

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':2,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp呼啸进行曲'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


	6. 兔子洞6－复活-呼啸进行曲

兔子洞6－复活-呼啸进行曲

a, a:hover, .day{color:#828d95;}  
.sidelist{min-width:535px;}  
.sidelist li a, .tag a, .active{background-color:#828d95;}  
.day{ border-color:#828d95;}  
.text blockquote{ border-left-color:#828d95;}  
body{background-color:#dfdfe1;}  
#morecontent_frame{margin-top:30px;}  
body{background-image:url(//imglf3.nosdn0.126.net/img/1553236065974180.png);}  
body{background-attachment:fixed;}  
.notes .action{width:500px;}  
#comment_frame{width:530px;}  
.video object,.video embed{width:530px;height:441px;}

  
[__](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/)  


#  [呼啸进行曲](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/)

北极圈咸鱼，激情产出选手，有灵感一日几k，无灵感大脑空白（我菜得理直气壮. jpg

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/beifengjinxingqu)
  * [归档](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/rss)



[28](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12bf2a583)

[10](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12bf2a583)

##  [兔子洞6－复活](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12bf2a583)

##预警  
  
#时间神殿终战后假想平行故事  
  
#都是编的，ooc预警  
  
#手机码字头疼

  


复活

  


如果上天再给他一次选择，藤丸立香会选择成为一个没有感情的杀手。  
  
事实就是被那一次偶遇动摇了感情，不明智的想再看那个人一眼，想确认自己没有产生错觉。心是胡来的，智商是不存在的，结果他居然没能发现跟了他八条街的可疑人员，结果被套麻袋时候他没能反应过来，结果藤丸立香在醒来的头一分钟思考的不是人生终极三问，而是他是不是变成了某个名侦探二号。  
  
藤丸立香千算万算，万万没想到打过提亚马特撕过盖提亚的他是被最普通的套麻袋绑走的，藤丸立香自觉愧对众伽父老，不禁泪满襟。  
  
而现在藤丸立香瘫在他小小监狱的床上，发出了拷问人心的三问：一，人为什么总在同一个坑跌倒，二，为什么跌倒的地方总是连着另一个坑，三，为什么永远坑坑相扣。即使所能见到的陈设都极尽简单，但是这是他曾度过人生最不可思议一年的地方，即使这地方烧成灰，他也一样知道这就是迦勒底。

  


藤丸立香曾爱过这里，把自己的忠诚宣誓给一个高尚的目标，把自己的信任和感情填满他曾经过的路，他曾视这里为归处，他原以为这是他的去处。  
  
直到他感觉自己是个角色扮演游戏的提线木偶，所以当他感觉和盖提亚一样抓住了一瞬的真实时，藤丸立香头也不回的逃跑了。  
  
藤丸立香拼命的让自己的消失像灰尘隐入阴影一样毫无存在感，他希望这样就能让自己作为某个故事里某个不知名的路人甲，普普通通的，过完平淡无聊的一生。  
  
事实显然不如人意，当藤丸立香被不可能的可能蛊惑时，他就是蛛网上无力挣扎的飞蛾，层层丝线裹住了他，有什么东西虎视眈眈，等着饱餐一顿。

  


藤丸立香垂头丧气，心灰意冷，那两轮测试他还真不全是装的，他当然意识到了这群人别有用心。执着于求证他是不是拯救了人理的那个家伙，像是求证一个谣言一样，藤丸立香想，看来迦勒底，至少是他曾经的同伴真的说到做到，把藤丸立香的功绩尽数抹去，让他成为那场惊涛骇浪里一只不起眼的小船，于是他决定用实事求是的态度证实这一真相。  
  
他也确实成功了，虽然心情还是很糟糕，藤丸立香还是要承认，看着那些人脸色铁青当着他的面就开始骂骂咧咧的跳脚时，他确实被娱乐到了。  
  
藤丸立香希望自己从此被遗忘到仓库角落积灰，他虽然也并不想被判无期徒刑，但这总比打出进实验室被大卸八块的小白鼠结局要强。  
  
遗憾的是虽然他被判定是个增加了他们不必要出勤花费的loser，还是有一个研究员对他表现出了兴趣，实际上，这个人也是接下来将近半年里唯一一个一直来看他的人。  
  
藤丸立香一开始还是接受了一些实验的，似乎是那个研究员让他体现了有限的实验价值，藤丸立香也被@9转移到了实验中心的观察室内，一整面透明玻璃确保他被完全的剥夺了隐私权。  
  
在接受了两次实验后，藤丸立香提心吊胆好一段时间。当他被绑在实验台上，他曾经短暂的看见一个被称为所长的一个人，从夹杂在实验人员交谈中的只言片语中，藤丸立香意识到，在那之后，迦勒底失去的不止一个抛弃“人类最后御主”头衔投奔平庸的家伙，大概还有藤丸立香所有还能怀念它的理由。  
  
行吧，藤丸立香被固定了头部只能盯着天花板时想着，这样他能更无压力的炸了这个混账地方了。  
  
但是事情似乎没一下子变得那么糟，这让藤丸立香曾经错误的产生了一点希望，甚至产生了能被曾经的同伙救出苦海的错觉，他想着，至少马修会不死心的关注他的动态，也许她会因为他的失踪而焦虑，也许她就是单纯的在某一天无意发现被非法羁押的倒霉前辈。  
  
可惜藤丸立香的欧气并没能坚持到那一天就一命呜呼了，而也许从始至终本来就从没有人真的注视过他。

  


藤丸立香其实并不是什么很积极乐观的人。  
  
人类最后的御主总是充满希望的，总是坚定且一往无前的，因为人们需要希望，需要看到一个坚定且一往无前的背影，而藤丸立香是个合格的职员，他们需要，那么他们就会得到。  
  
藤丸立香按着手上曾经令咒的地方想，他很尽职尽责的，明明他按照剧本好好的走完了剧情，为了通关肝得昏天黑地，为什么还是不能放过他呢？  
  
不，有了这种怨妇一样的感想他就输了，虽然自己消极丧气又绝望，藤丸立香也还是一个敢于直面惨淡人生的勇士，不就是无期徒刑吗？藤丸立香咬牙切齿的想，老子奉陪到底。

  


但是果然躲得过逃不过，藤丸立香躺在实验台上恍惚的想。身边的机器响成一片，有人惊慌失措痛哭流涕，有人歇斯底里暴跳如雷，还有人洋洋得意吹了一声千回百转意味深长的口哨。他已经尽可能的小心了，但是最后似乎还是被某个老奸巨滑的混蛋算计了。  
  
藤丸立香想起那家伙跑来问他，拯救世界会是什么样的感觉，他当时很想怼一句你可以上某乎提问啊，卧虎藏龙的网友肯定包你满意还管售后，但是他最后什么也没说，只是反问了一句。其实藤丸立香当时就预感到了剧情的发展，果然，在他笑笑表示赞同那个把世界炸飞的回答几十分钟后，他就被绑上了实验台。

  


坠入风暴的感觉是很诡异的，在机器还在念叨激活契约啥啥的时候，藤丸立香就两眼一黑掉到爪哇国去了，一睁眼看到的就是某个他曾见过的大兄弟。恶魔笑嘻嘻的上来勾肩搭背，而藤丸立香义正言辞的惊呼，你不是我认识的那个你把我苦命的挫货兄弟怎么了。恶魔撇撇嘴，真正的时之恶魔而已。  
  
重点不是这个，藤丸立香，恶魔罕见的认真起来，接下来发生的事情你一定要聪明一点。  
  
当然不聪明也没关系啦，恶魔妩媚一笑，有人已经漂漂亮亮的把陷阱铺好了，你守株待兔就好啦，而我向来以售后出色闻名，恶魔开心的拍着藤丸立香的肩。  
  
藤丸立香一个哆嗦，将将躲过恶魔的wink攻击，守株待兔？藤丸立香一脸茫然。  
  
对啊，恶魔转而有些惋惜的说，我真的是他的忠诚盟友，他居然不信。  
  
盟友？藤丸立香头上的问号劈头盖脸的砸了下来，你跟那家伙算计啥呢？啊？把我也算计进去了？  
  
恶魔只说来不及啦来不及啦，老板您先去签了咱公司这笔单子，回来我给您图文并茂的讲，讲一天都行。  
  
藤丸立香还没来得及说什么，就被切到另一个频道，而他也马上尽职尽责的扯出奸商的嘴脸，事关自己的小确幸，认真还是要有的。

  


藤丸立香现在已经不太记得他是怎么谈下来的了，只记得当他浏览契约的时候，意外的发现这是个相当慷慨，过于优惠的交易，简而言之和捡便宜差不多，而在藤丸立香听着对面那个只闻其声的家伙声线一抖拐上九重霄时，他瞬间和两个同伙接上了火花，老话说的好，心有灵犀一点就通，藤丸立香完成契约时候想。对面想要一个够格的免费宿主，人类最后的御主，人理烧却的阻止者，世界的拯救者，又没能力拒绝一个寄生契约，多好的货色！然而卑鄙狡诈的人类没按照剧本来，被强迫接受契约的藤丸立香成为了真正的“守门大爷”。  
  
藤丸立香打算以后按照他学校来，一到五10点以后停止营业，单日双号双日单号，周末不限但是6点他要下班回家打游戏。  
  
藤丸立香想表现得扬眉吐气喜气洋洋一点，但实际上被当做召唤阵的一部分就像是被卷入了强力马达，他只在契约签订的时候保持了短暂的清醒，剩下的时间他就像沐浴在刀片风暴中，被属于自己的，不属于自己的，被撕碎的精神世界碎片一刀刀刮下血肉，拼命的尖叫，但甚至不确定那是真实的声音还是仅仅大脑里一个尖锐的电信号。

  


当藤丸立香再醒来的时候，他就像从未离开迦勒底一样，依然从自己的房间醒来，似乎什么都没发生过，他只是做了一个惊悚的噩梦。  
  
当然并不是，藤丸立香跳下床，站在穿衣镜前审视自己的身体，他就穿了条沙滩裤，不知道来自哪次夏日活动。一个漩涡状的疤覆盖了几乎整个胸膛，藤丸立香用手指描着疤痕不平整的表面，漩涡的中心落在心脏。手上曾经令咒的位置又显出了符号，不同的是，熔浆一样细细的血线伸展出去，汇集在指尖，他看了看，另一只手上也一样，血线伸展到了全身，又在肢体的末端汇集。  
  
藤丸立香伸出手按在镜子的边框，魔法蚀刻的痕迹很快出现在手下。他眯了一下眼，掉头开始翻箱倒柜，应该是给适格者准备的装备被塞在他床下，有人贴心的把所有东西都准备好了，这售后确实优秀。  
  
藤丸立香打开银白色的箱子，从里面翻出本说明书，打开读之，读毕，依葫芦画瓢找到一个黑色手环，扣在手腕上，手环立刻解体，顺着皮肤展开，灰黑色细小鳞片状物质立刻悄无声息的覆盖了全身，像一套紧身衣一样，还泛着淡淡的蓝光。这层物质就相当于第二层皮肤，藤丸立香以后是别想空手直接和别人握手了。  
  
我还没有过对象呢，藤丸立香不甘心的想。  
  
他拉开门走出去，冷淡的和走廊上遇到的工作人员点头示意，淡定的走开。这是他们交易的一部分，篡改所有相关人员的记忆，让藤丸立香若无其事的回到在迦勒底的生活，就好像他从未离开。  
  
可是一切都不可能再一样了，藤丸立香杀死了自己一次，妄图回归普通的世界，又被杀死了另一次，而这次他彻底告别了那个他心心念念的世界，也和这个他想逃离的世界割裂开来。

  


藤丸立香站在迦勒底的门口，所见之处尽是雪地，白色的雪光像是要把人灼烧至死，于是他抬头望向天空，无情的蓝天倒映着他自己的双眼。  
  
于是藤丸立香苦笑一声，掉头走向迦勒底的大门。

  


  
[● FGO](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/tag/FGO)[● 藤丸立香](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/tag/%E8%97%A4%E4%B8%B8%E7%AB%8B%E9%A6%99)  


  
[评论(3)](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12bf2a583)  
[热度(8)](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12bf2a583)

  


### 评论(3)

### 热度(8)

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. [](https://atea38.lofter.com/) [飞放的茶](https://atea38.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://bofengjiaren.lofter.com/) [藤丸嘉人](https://bofengjiaren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://wu276130.lofter.com/) [无](https://wu276130.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://jiujing952.lofter.com/) [漆黑的酒井](https://jiujing952.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://jiujing952.lofter.com/) [漆黑的酒井](https://jiujing952.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://ffik23.lofter.com/) [小道子打酱油](https://ffik23.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://huajianyi078.lofter.com/) [花间忆](https://huajianyi078.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://silenceforest.lofter.com/) [幽森](https://silenceforest.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[ 上一篇 ](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12c02a659)

[ 下一篇 ](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/post/1f361bd4_12bee73b5)

  
© [呼啸进行曲](https://beifengjinxingqu.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


$(function(){  
if($('.postwrapper > .block').length <= 0) {  
$('.postwrapper').css('display', 'none');  
}  
$(".active a").each(function(){  
$(this).hover(  
function(){  
$(this).css("cursor","pointer");  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).animate({width:90},400,function(){$(this).children(".title").css("display","block");})},  
function(){  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).children(".title").css("display","none");  
$(this).animate({width:20},400)})  
})  
});

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':2,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp呼啸进行曲'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
